


Fallout

by Fiannan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adult Content, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Jaws of Hakkon DLC, Shameless Smut, Spoilers for Jaws of Hakkon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannan/pseuds/Fiannan
Summary: Shaken by the events of Jaws of Hakkon, the Inquisitor looks to her Commander for comfort.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Siobhan Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut. Be gentle please.

After briefing them on what had happened in the Frostback Basin with Ameridan and the dragon—an Avvar god? A spirit? Cullen wasn’t completely clear on the specifics and he got the impression the Inquisitor didn’t fully understand it, either—Siobhan disappeared. Cullen finished making arrangements with Leliana for her scouts and his troops to work together with the Avvar on ensuring the Hakkonites wouldn’t cause any more trouble, then excused himself. On his way through the throne room, he hailed one of the guards.

“Have you seen the Inquisitor?”

“Yes, sir.” The guard snapped to attention, saluting him. “She said to inform you she’d be waiting in your office, Commander.”

“Good. Carry on.”

Outside, the evening was clear but bitingly cold. Even in the midst of summer, nights in the mountains often brought frost and the occasional snowstorm. His breath misted in the air with each exhale. Cullen crossed the nearly deserted courtyard and ascended the steps leading to the outer wall briskly, nodding as he passed the guards who were unlucky enough to be on patrol tonight, eager to reach the comparative warmth of his quarters.

When he pushed open the door to the tower, he found all the torches lit but his office empty. Overhead the floorboards creaked, alerting him that there was someone moving about in the room above.

After checking the doors were bolted and extinguishing all the lights except the candle on his desk, Cullen headed for the ladder. A warm yellow glow spilled down from the opening above, illuminating the rungs as he climbed swiftly. It didn’t take him long to reach the top.

Hundreds of stars spotted the patches of rapidly darkening sky visible through the holes in the roof. A lone candle burned on the bedside table. Siobhan was sitting on the edge of the bed with her hands clasped in her lap, head bowed.

She looked up when she heard him and there was an expression on her face he’d never seen before. He’d barely cleared the top of the ladder before she was on her feet and striding towards him purposefully. He expected her to put her arms around him, seeking comfort after the events in the Frostback Basin perhaps, but instead she wrapped her hands in the front of his cloak firmly and _tugged_. Caught off balance, he steadied himself by grabbing hold of her upper arms as she leaned up and kissed him hard.

Cullen was surprised, but only for a moment. Once he’d recovered from the initial shock, he responded readily, kissing her back with equal hunger.

She’d been gone for weeks chasing the ghost of the first Inquisitor and he’d missed her desperately. They’d exchanged letters as often as they could, private missives he included for her eyes alone with the rest of the reports carried by Leliana’s ravens. Letters were a poor substitute however for actually having her here in Skyhold, in his bedroom, in his arms. Safe, at least for this moment.

It wasn’t the first time they’d been reunited after a lengthy separation, but there was something different in her tonight. An urgency that wasn’t usually present, even when they’d been apart for longer periods. Siobhan’s fingers pulled impatiently at his clothes while her lips continued to press against his insistently.

Cullen helped her with the clasps of his armour, pushing her hands away gently so he could undo them while she made an impatient noise against his mouth. He could sense something was wrong, but it seemed like she wasn’t ready to talk about it. He knew enough not to push, instead trying to match her intensity, accepting that perhaps _this_ was what she needed most from him right now.

With his help, it didn’t take long for her to strip him down to nothing but his boots and breeches, the rest of his clothing and armour tossed aside with no care for where it fell. While she fumbled with his belt, clumsy in her haste, Cullen took the opportunity to help her out of her own clothes. He made short work of her vest and undershirt, buckles and buttons coming undone easily under his hands.

Siobhan finally managed to remove his belt—it landed with a loud thump somewhere behind them—and moved on to the drawstring of his breeches. She pulled too hard and the string became tangled in a knot, making her curse under her breath. Cullen chuckled softly at her impatience. The laugh became a groan when she succeeded in getting the string untied and slid her hand into his pants, fingers wrapping around his length and stroking him firmly.

With hands that weren’t entirely steady, Cullen cupped her face and kissed her deeply as she continued to stroke him with one hand. Her fingers were hot against his skin and if he hadn’t been completely hard before, he was now.

She released him long enough to push his breeches down to his boots. While he hurried to get them off, she removed the rest of her own clothing, kicking it impatiently out of the way. And then they were both naked and she was shoving him backwards towards the bed before he could take the opportunity to enjoy it, a determined look in her eyes.

He let her push him down on the cold sheets, content to allow her to take the lead. Siobhan had never been shy about letting him know what she wanted in the bedroom—or on his desk, or in the war room, and Maker! He hoped Leliana and Josephine never found out about that or he’d never live it down—but this felt different. Whatever was going through her head, it was making her assertive in a way he hadn’t seen before. He liked it.

While he was musing about what could have triggered this sudden change in her, Siobhan straddled his hips, steadying herself with one hand on his chest as she reached down to grip him firmly with the other. No teasing or time for foreplay tonight; she guided his tip directly to her entrance and began to lower herself onto him slowly.

Cullen moaned at the feeling of her engulfing him, his hands rising unconsciously to clutch at her hips. When he was all the way inside her she paused for a moment, her breath hitching. Then she began to move. Slowly at first, then more quickly. Hands braced against his chest, she rose up and down on his length, letting him slide almost all the way out of her before dropping back down on him again. She set an urgent pace and Cullen did his best to match her, his fingers gripping her hips hard enough to bruise. Dazedly, he wondered if there’d be marks in the morning and found the idea pleased him more than it probably should.

As she neared her climax, her movements became less controlled. She was all but riding him now, rocking against him frantically, head thrown back and eyes clenched shut, biting her lip. Cullen was close too, but he tried to hold on for as long as he could for her sake. Her breasts bounced enticingly as she rode him, making him wish she’d lean down so he could take one of the round, pink nipples in his mouth. Instead, he contented himself with squeezing her breasts with one hand, while the other continued to steady her at the hip.

Her eyes—those arresting green-and-gold eyes, the first thing he’d ever noticed about her—opened and she looked down at him, lips parted.

“Please,” she begged him, the first words she’d said to him since he arrived. Cullen understood what she wanted without asking.

Releasing her breast, he reached down and pressed his thumb against her at the place where they were joined. He only had to rub the hard nub of flesh once or twice before she cried out, clenching around him. As she rode out her climax, he continued to thrust into her tight heat, her inner walls fluttering around his length, until his own release slammed into him hard enough to make his vision go dark momentarily. Siobhan continued to hold herself above him until he was done pouring himself inside her. When his cock had finally stopped twitching, she collapsed onto his chest, breathing shakily.

Cullen wrapped his arms around her, holding her close while they both caught their breath. He rubbed her spine absently with his fingertips and she turned her head to press a kiss against his throat. When she lifted herself off him, they both made an involuntary sound as he slipped out of her.

Siobhan curled up beside him with her head pillowed on his shoulder and her thigh draped comfortably over his. She rested her hand on his bare stomach and he laced their fingers together, squeezing gently.

“Are you all right?” he asked, after he’d recovered enough to speak.

“I’m fine,” she said with a small laugh, tilting her head up to give him a reassuring smile, “Just a little breathless, that’s all.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

She looked away. Cullen lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently. He heard her swallow and continued to wait patiently, giving her as long as she needed.

“Ameridan had a lover named Telana. A mage.”

When she finally began to speak, it was so softly that he had to hold his breath to hear her clearly and the sadness in her voice made his heart clench in sympathy. He’d never felt anyone else’s emotions like this before; sometimes he wondered how other people endured it, carrying the weight of someone else’s hurts and fears around with you as clearly as if they were your own.

“She was injured during the battle. Ameridan sent her away, to protect her. She waited for him for so long, but he never came back.”

Her voice broke on the last word and he could feel tears wet the bare skin of his shoulder where her cheek was pressed. He held her hand silently, letting her continue.

“She died without ever seeing him again or even knowing if he’d survived. We met a spirit that was with her when she died. It waited there all this time for someone to hear her story. It was so sad.”

“I’m sorry,” Cullen said. He meant it. The idea of spirits as anything other than potential demons would never sit comfortably with him, not after what had happened at the Circle Tower in Ferelden. But whatever this specific spirit’s real purpose had been, the tale it had told her had obviously shaken her deeply.

“Ameridan didn’t know. When I broke the spell holding him and the dragon, the first thing he did was ask if Telana was safe. I had to tell him what happened to her. How she died, alone on that island, waiting for him to come back.”

“You did the right thing,” he told her.

“It didn’t feel like the right thing,” her voice cracked again and fresh tears spilled over her cheeks and onto his shoulder.

“He deserved to know the truth. Even if it was painful.”

She sniffled. “Is that really what you think?”

“It is,” Cullen said. “If it were me…I would want to know the truth, no matter how painful it was.”

Siobhan was quiet for a moment, considering this. Cullen stroked her hair gently, smoothing the loose strands away from her face and tucking them carefully behind her ear. Somewhere beyond the window, an owl hooted softly; another replied from further away.

“If something happened to me, what would you do?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” Cullen replied honestly. The very idea made him feel like he couldn’t breathe properly. “I don’t like to think about it.”

“If I ever disappear like Ameridan did,” she said, “I don’t want you to spend the rest of your life waiting for me to come back. I couldn’t bear it.”

“Siobhan…”

She lifted her head off his shoulder and propped herself up on her elbow, looking at him with serious eyes. “I mean it, Cullen. Promise me.”

He returned her gaze and focused on trying to remember how to breathe. One breath in, one breath out. Inhale, exhale. Behind her head the stars winked and glittered and an icy draft drifting in through the broken roof raised goosebumps on his skin.

“Were you planning on disappearing at some point?” he asked, stalling for time while he fought the rising sense of panic that threatened to engulf him. It felt like the walls of the room were closing in on him.

“Don’t make jokes,” she said. “Please. I’m serious.”

“So am I,” he told her. “The thought of losing you, you know I can’t…I’m sorry, I don’t think I can do this.”

Her expression softened.

“No, I’m the one who should be apologising. I shouldn’t have pushed you. I’m sorry.”

She put her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder again. Cullen swallowed thickly.

“It’s okay,” he said. “I know what happened to Ameridan and Telana upset you. But I can’t promise to move on and forget about you. Please don’t make me do it.”

“All right,” she said, squeezing him gently. They lay like that quietly for a long time, until the tightness in Cullen’s chest had abated and he felt like he could breathe normally again.

When he lifted himself up and nudged her onto her back, Siobhan went willingly. Her eyes were filled with tenderness and her lips parted easily under his when he leaned down to kiss her, a slow languid kiss that sent warmth flooding all the way through his body. She held his gaze while he settled his weight above her and didn’t look away as he hooked her thighs over his hips and entered her in one smooth thrust.

There was none of the intensity of earlier as they rocked slowly together. Only a gently building wave that grew and grew until it crested and washed over them both.

“I love you,” Siobhan said, cupping his jaw in her hands as he pressed his forehead to hers afterwards, both breathing a little heavier than usual. “So much. You know that, right?”

Cullen couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth, something that seemed to happen more and more often the longer they were together.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr (@fiannans) and Twitter (@fiannan)!


End file.
